Shivering Cold
by kuchiharu
Summary: Naruto yang sedang flu berat dipaksa mengikuti Anikinya Deidara ke pesta kembang api tahun baru di Konoha. Namun hal aneh terjadi saat ia menemukan pohon tua yang dikelilingi lilin dan bunga krisan putih dan seorang kakek tua misterius yang seolah telah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun. !FemNaru Time-travel.


_**A fic for Renata Sihombing, anak Medan yang nyasar di Bandung.**_

**SHIVERING COLD  
**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : T - M  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama

Pairing : SasuxfemNaru

Namikaze Naruto: 19 tahun (tahun 2014)  
Uchiha Sasuke: 24 tahun (tahun 1952)

**Warning **: AU, gender-bender, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, ga-je, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing , absurd, ide pasaran/mainstream, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang, two/three-shoot, time travel.

"..." talk  
'...' mind

/.../ phone

**LET ME WARN YOU, ANY CHARACTER BASHING IS THERE FOR A REASON. AND FOR THE PLOTLINE, DON'T JUDGE UNTIL YOU READ IT ALL!**

_**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang udah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**Hopefully you enjoyed..^^d**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1: Red Scarf**_

_**Konoha, 31 Desember 2014**_

_**Pukul 11.30 PM**_

Sebuah mobil sedan _Nissan_ berwarna silver meluncur dengan malas di jalanan bersalju. Jalanan itu tampak ramai dipenuhi lampu berkerlap-kerlip dan pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang. Beberapa _stand_ sederhana bermunculan di dekat trotoar, menjual pakanan hangat dan pernak-pernik khas tahun baru serta anehnya—beberapa lilin dan bunga krisan putih.

Kalau lilin ia masih bisa dimengerti, tapi mengapa bunga tanda berkabung malah dibawa-bawa saat tahun baru?

Beralih ke dalam mobil silver tadi, hanya ada dua orang yang menghuni kendaraan itu. Dua kakak-beradik Namikaze dengan ciri rambut pirang dan mata biru. Namikaze Deidara sang kakak laki-laki dan Namikaze Naruto, sang adik perempuan yang dua tahun lebih muda.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, mengapa sang Namikaze sulung begitu terobsesi mendatangi pesta kembang api Konoha di detik-detik menjelang tahun baru. Naruto dan Anikinya adalah mahasiswa perantauan dari Tokyo yang kuliah di Universitas Kyoto, sebuah perguruan tinggi negeri yang hanya berjarak satu jam perjalanan dari kota kecil Konoha. Deidara mengambil jurusan seni rupa sedangkan Naruto lebih tertarik pada ilmu keperawatan.

Andaikan Naruto diperbolehkan jujur, hanya Deidara saja yang sebenarnya ingin berkunjung ke kota ini. Tetapi karena si bodoh yang tidak lulus mengemudi ini tidak memiliki SIM, maka _imouto_ satu-satunya lah yang ia seret untuk menjadi supir. Tidak peduli meskipun gadis pirang itu bersin berkali-kali karena sedang terserang flu berat.

"—kau setuju denganku 'kan, Naru-chan? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sasori-_danna_ begitu keras kepala! Justru karena sesuatu itu berusia pendek, seperti..."

"...ledakan...", potong Naruto otomatis dengan nada malas.

"_EXACTLY!", s_ahutnya antusias seraya mengacungkan tinju ke udara.

Mata birunya tampak berkilat penuh semangat seakan ulang tahunnya dimajukan. Sedangkan gadis manis di sebelahnya hanya mendengus sebal sembari menyeka hidungnya yang sedang meler dengan selembar tissue.

"SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN! LEDAKAN CETAR MEMBAHANA! Bukan benda-benda kuno dan tua yang dipajang di museum bodoh Uchiha!", teriak Deidara kesetanan.

'_Haaa...mulai lagi..' _

"Oh, tapi kau tahu betul kepala si baka-_puppet_ itu sekeras batu! Dia malah memamerkan karya-karya arsitek Uchiha Sasuke yang legendaris di depan mataku. Kau sudah melihat manshion-nya waktu kita lewat tadi 'kan, eh? Kudengar itu hadiah untuk istrinya Uchiha Naru, romantis sekali... Tapi tetap saja bom C4 milikku jauh lebih keren! Awas saja kalau si rambut merah itu berani menyusulku—"

'_Dan awas saja kalau telingaku sampai tuli!_', batin Naruto sarkastik.

Telinganya berdengung sakit gara-gara mendengar suara frekuensi tinggi Anikinya. Ini sudah kedua-belas-kalinya Deidara membahas duel argumennya dengan Akasuna Sasori, senior mereka di Universitas Kyoto.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengelus dada saat sang kakak tak henti-henti mengoceh tentang boneka kesukaan Sasori-_danna_, kembang api tahun baru, Sasori-_danna _yang menyebalkan, pameran arsitektur Uchiha, Sasori_-danna _lagi dan hal-hal _lovey-dovey_ lainnya yang membuat si bungsu Namikaze ini ingin melompat dari lantai tiga puluh.

Tidak ada satupun kecuali ibunya yang bisa menghentikan ocehan panjang Deidara, dan Naruto sudah menyerah akan hal itu sejak ia berumur empat tahun.

Dengan frustasi sang bungsu Namikaze mencengkram erat kemudi mobil, menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala pirang bodoh kakaknya.

Aishhh, kenapa pula Deidara masih mau meladeni pecinta boneka itu? Dia bahkan masih setia menambahkan embel-embel _danna_(=tuan) pada Sasori meskipun sedang dalam mode mengamuk.

'_Cinta bisa membuat orang jadi bodoh!',_ batin Naruto miris, padahal kepiawaian Deidara di bidang seni sudah terkenal sampai ke Sapporo. Jika bukan karena ibunya yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Deidara, Naruto tidak akan mau kuliah jauh-jauh bersama kakaknya.

Mengejar Akasuna Sasori sampai ke Kyoto, Anikinya benar-benar gila!

Setelah sekian menit berlalu, manik saphire si gadis menatap bingung antrian mobil yang tidak kunjung bergerak se-inchi-pun semenjak terakhir ia bersin.

"Apa mungkin jalannya ditutup?", gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri, namun cukup terdengar oleh sang kakak.

"Ditutup?!", pekik Deidara kaget dengan lebay-nya. "Bagaimana kita bisa sampai ke Konoha _square_ kalau begitu?"

"Apa boleh buat, kelihatannya kita harus berjalan kaki seperti yang lain", ujar Naruto cuek seraya melepas _safetybelt-_nya. Deidara ikut menggeram kesal namun tetap mengikuti gerakan sang adik.

Begitu kaki jenjang si gadis pirang menapak di tanah, salju terakhir tahun itu juga ikut menapaki bumi. Butiran kristal es selembut kapas turun dengan anggun dan disambut oleh cekikikan riang para bocah kecil yang menantikan pergantian tahun bersama keluarga dan kerabat dekat.

Naruto ikut tersenyum simpul karena melihat pemandangan itu, ia teringat akan keluarganya yang mereka tinggal di Tokyo. Mereka biasanya berkumpul di halaman belakang sambil memanggang _barberque_, sedangkan Naruto harus mengalami trauma masa kecil gara-gara Deidara selalu mengagetkannya dengan petasan.

'_Baka-Aniki!'_

Naruto tertawa garing saat terlintas ide menggelikan untuk mengurung Deidara dalam lemari sapu lalu meninggalkannya sendiran di Konoha. Setelah menggelengkan kepalanya bagai mengusir lalat, gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunci mobil lalu berjalan ke arah trotoar. Tampak olehnya sang kakak menatap dekorasi tahun baru dengan mata berbinar.

_Sigh..._

Ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang panjang, semoga saja tidak ada orang yang nekat membobol mobil yang mereka pinjam dari paman Nagato.

"Kemana kita sekarang, Aniki?", tanya Naruto sambil merapatkan mantelnya untuk menahan dingin. Meski sudah satu tahun di Kyoto, tetapi Naruto tidak pernah menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kota-kota kecil di sekitarnya.

Kini mereka ternyata berada di dekat perempatan jalan besar. Para pejalan kaki bergerak menuju belokan kanan, tempat dimana lampion warna-warni dengan cahaya berkilauan di sepanjang jalan.

"Kurasa ke arah sana, un!", tunjuk Deidara ke arah jalan yang ramai itu.

"Ayo Naru-chan!", ujar Deidara bersemangat. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto, lalu berlari begitu saja sambil sedikit melompat-lompat.

"Tu-tunggu, Aniki!", pekik Naruto panik.

Manik saphirnya membulat, menatap punggung kakaknya sambil ikut berlari, tetapi sedetik kemudian si pelaku sudah menghilang di balik kerumunan para pejalan kaki.

"Sial, kenapa larinya cepat sekali?", keluh Naruto merana seraya memegangi dadanya yang miskin udara.

'_Kaa-san, bagaimana ini?'_, rengek Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu mulai merasakan tubuhnya gemetar karena menahan dingin.

Sungguh, Naruto lebih suka beristirahat di tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan empuk daripada berkeliaran tak tentu arah di tempat asing ini. Ia juga terlalu malas untuk sekedar menelepon atau mencari Aniki-nya tersayang di tengah-tengah kerumunan warga Konoha.

Apa sebaiknya ia kembali saja ke dalam mobil? Setidaknya di dalam sana ada selimut dan penghangat yang bisa membuat kondisinya lebih baik. Toh, Deidara pada akhirnya akan menghubunginya juga.

Setelah untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya hendak berbalik, namun angin kencang dari arah samping tiba-tiba muncul hingga membuat rambutnya tersibak. Refleks Naruto menutup mata dan mengangkat kedua lengannya tepat di depan wajah, tetapi sama seperti kedatangannya tiba-tiba, angin kencang itu juga berhenti tanpa pamit permisi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto membuka matanya, ia tampak luar biasa kaget saat menyadari keadaan di sekelilingnya tampak ramai dan tanpa gangguan seperti sedia kala. Seolah sejak awal memang tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Haah, apa lagi sekarang? Apakah suhu dingin Konoha membuat otaknya mulai tidak bekerja normal?

Saat kepalanya sibuk berpikir, matanya yang sebening kristal saphire justru tertarik pada sebuah pohon besar yang dikelilingi lilin menyala dan bunga krisan putih.

Pohon itu berdiri menjulang di ujung jalan kecil yang tersembunyi oleh pepohonan perdu tanpa satu pun cahaya lampu. Gadis itu mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya, jika saja angin kuat tadi tidak menyibakkan rambutnya.

Bagai terhipnotis, Naruto memandang pohon itu tanpa berkedip. Kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut celana hitam coklat berjalan pelan ke arah dimana pohon itu berdiri. Melewati beberapa pejalan kaki yang bertukar sapa riang menyambut kedatangan tahun baru yang tinggal menunggu menit.

Dahan-dahan pohon itu sudah tidak lagi dihiasi daun, mereka melambai menyeramkan di bawah langit malam tanpa bintang. Hanya ada sedikit orang di tempat itu, namun Naruto bisa menebak ratusan lainnya pasti memadati tempat ini beberapa jam sebelumnya. Terbukti dengan banyaknya jumlah jejak kaki yang tercetak jelas di atas permukaan salju.

Gadis pirang itu tertegun, ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya mendapatkan bunga krisan di musim dingin seperti ini. Apa penduduk kota ini sengaja menanamnya di suatu rumah kaca?

Setelah meletakkan bunga krisan dan lilin secara bergantian, orang-orang itu membungkuk ke arah batu persegi dari marmer putih yang tidak jauh dari pohon, kemudian beranjak pergi.

Pengunjung yang ternyata dua pasang lansia itu tampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat gadis pirang di hadapan mereka, namun tidak berkata apa-apa saat mereka berpapasan di tengah jalan. Keempatnya mengangguk ke arah Naruto, yang gadis itu balas dengan senyum lembut tanpa lupa membungkuk hormat.

Setelah yakin dirinya sendirian, Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melangkah semakin dekat. Ia sangat penasaran dengan pohon besar dan tua yang memancarkan hawa misterius ini, dan ia juga sangat ingin tahu tentang batu persegi yang mengundang rasa hormat para penduduk Konoha.

Namun sayang, lautan bunga krisan dan lilin dengan api yang menari-nari memisahkan mereka. Dari jarak Naruto berdiri, ia tidak bisa melihat tulisan di batu marmer itu yang ia yakini terpahat dengan indah.

Berapa lama ia berdiri diam memandangi pohon aneh ini? Sepuluh menit? Dua puluh menit? Naruto tidak bisa yakin dengan pasti, waktu seakan terhenti di tempat itu. Semakin Naruto memandang pohon ini, semakin Naruto merasakan hawa misterius yang mengelilinginya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika terus berdiri di sana, nona muda", sahut suara bariton yang sedikit serak di belakang Naruto.

Gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati seorang kakek tua berambut putih lebat yang memakai mantel hitam panjang dan sebuah syal merah menyala di lehernya. Pria tua itu juga menggunakan tongkat kayu dengan pegangan khusus untuk membantunya berjalan.

Ia tersenyum ramah ke arah Naruto, namun entah mengapa gadis itu juga melihat kepedihan di matanya yang sehitam langit malam.

"Pertama kali datang ke Konoha?", tanya kakek itu.

Naruto membungkuk sopan. "Ha'i, ini kunjungan pertama saya".

"Ah, kau pasti heran kenapa banyak bunga krisan putih dan lilin di tempat ini? Kau lihat batu marmer putih di sata?", tunjukknya pada benda seputih pualam di samping kanan pohon.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Itu batu nisan dari makam istriku, ia meninggal tahun lalu".

"I-ini makam istri Anda?", tanya Naruto dengan suara tergagap. "Saya ikut menyesal", lanjutnya pelan.

"Ah, tidak perlu ada yang disesalkan. Kami menghabiskan waktu enam-puluh-dua tahun bersama, mempunyai lima anak, dua belas cucu dan lusinan cicit. Keluarga yang sangat besar, asal kau tahu", kekeh pria tua itu pelan.

Mau tak mau, Naruto ikut tertawa geli karena melihat ekspresi kakek tua itu.

"Sejujurnya..." , ujar kakek itu tiba-tiba mulai bercerita.

"Kami lebih banyak bertengkar mengenai hal-hal sepele, tapi justru itu yang membuat hidupku tidak pernah bosan sedetik pun. Aku dan istriku membangun kota ini dari nol, kepergiannya memang meninggalkan duka yang mendalam bagi keluarga kami dan seluruh penduduk Konoha".

Naruto berujar takjub dalam hati, tidak menyangka dirinya akan bertemu orang sepenting ini di kunjungan pertamanya ke Konoha.

Siapa sebenarnya kakek tua ini?

Namun sebelum Naruto bisa melontarkan pertanyaan, pria itu sudah mulai bercerita lagi.

"Di bawah pohon besar ini, kami pertama kali bertemu. _Well,_ setidaknya itu lah yang dikatakan istriku, sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku pahami, sampai hari ini tiba...".

Mata kelamnya menatap Naruto sekilas lalu beralih menerawang ke arah langit.

"Apa maksud Anda?", tanya Naruto bingung. Udara hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya langsung berubah menjadi embun di depan mata.

"Soal itu, hanya akan menjadi monolog monoton yang lebih cocok untuk dongeng pengantar tidur", kekehnya lagi.

"Ah, percayalah. Saya punya pengalaman yang jauh lebih buruk", sahut Naruto, teringat akan ocehan panjang Deidara yang lebih mirip siaran radio rusak.

Sang kakek pun tertawa renyah, disusul kikikan geli Naruto.

"_Yare-yare_, aku hampir lupa! Jam berapa sekarang?", ujar si kakek tiba-tiba.

Pria itu merogoh sebuah arloji dari dalam sakunya lalu mendesah pelan saat menyadari waktu singkat yang sudah mereka habiskan.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa melanjutkan kencan ini, nona muda. Puteraku yang cerewet akan mengomeliku sampai tahun depan jika tidak kembali lewat jam dua belas malam. Aku ingin mohon diri, tapi sebelum itu aku kira kau lebih membutuhkan ini daripada aku", ujarnya dengan senyum lembut.

Kakek tua melepaskan syal merah menyala di lehernya lalu berjalan sedikit tertatih ke arah Naruto. Dengan tangannya yang sepucat alabaster, ia mengalungkan syal panjang itu dan melilitkannya di sekitar leher Naruto, membuat si gadis merasa hangat seketika.

Naruto yang terlalu kaget akan keramahan kakek itu yang tiba-tiba, hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan senyum kikuk. Hatinya tersentuh akan kebaikan kakek tua ini pada gadis asing sepertinya. Ia memang lupa membawa syal, barangkali itu yang membuat kondisi kesehatannya saat ini semakin memburuk.

"_A-arigatou gozaimasu"_, ucapnya sambil tergagap dengan pipi memerah, entah karena malu atau karena udara yang semakin dingin menerpa wajahnya.

"Tapi Anda yakin ingin memberikan syal ini kepada saya? Sepertinya masih baru", tanya Naruto saat menyadari bau khas dari syal rajutan itu.

"Oh, kau tak perlu merisaukannya, itu hanya syal murah yang aku beli tadi di pedagang kaki lima. Aku masih punya lebih banyak dan lebih bagus di rumahku", ujar pria itu dengan senyum lebar lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, menyentuhkan telapak tangan kanannya dengan lembut ke pipi kiri Naruto.

Manik saphir gadis itu membulat sempurna, pipinya dialiri kehangatan yang entah bagaimana membuatnya begitu nyaman.

"Terima kasih karena telah _kembali_ ke Konoha dan—",

Pria tua itu diam sejenak, seolah mencari kata-kata yang tepat di kepalanya.

"—jika suatu hari, seseorang yang berarti untukmu memintamu untuk tinggal, maka sebaiknya kau memenuhi permintaan itu", ujar kakek tua akhirnya lalu melepaskan tangannya di pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

.

_**DEG!**_

.

"A-apa—"

Naruto tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

Tubuhnya mengejang kaget saat kehangatan di pipinya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Matanya memanas, nafasnya tercekat, dadanya sesak bagai dihimpit dinding berbatu.

Siapa sebenarnya kakek tua ini? Mengapa ia berkata seolah sudah mengenal Naruto selama bertahun-tahun.

Naruto ingin berkata sesuatu, tetapi setiap pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya tertahan begitu saja di ujung lidah. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya seperti orang bodoh.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari, sebutir cairan sebening kristal mengalir di pipi tempat pria itu tadi menyentuhnya, lalu merembes ke syal merah menyala yang mengalung di leher Naruto.

Seolah paham akan rasa nyeri yang tak bisa dijelaskan di dada si gadis, sang penguasa musim juga ikut berhenti menurunkan butiran es yang bisa membekukan hati.

"Tou-san sedang apa di sini? Kami semua khawatir!", teriak sebuah suara bariton lain di belakang mereka.

Refleks gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki kemiripan dengan kakek tua di sampingnya. Si pendatang itu membeku di tempat seolah melihat hantu, begitu manik saphirnya bertemu pandang dengan manik saphir milik Naruto.

"Ya, aku segera ke sana, Menma-kun!", sahut si kakek tua.

"Ah, dia putera cerewet yang aku bicarakan tadi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, nona Namikaze Naruto. Kita _akan_ bertemu lagi", ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu nama—"

_**Drrttt...drttttt...**_

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah bunyi benda bergetar di dalam saku mantelnya.

Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, gadis itu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia angkat. Manik saphirnya mengerling ke arah pak tua tadi, namun pria itu hanya mengangguk ke arah Naruto lalu pamit permisi dengan senyum tipis.

Naruto memandang punggung sedikit bungkuk itu dengan ekspresi merana. Seharusnya ia bisa menanyakan nama atau apapun yang berhubungan tentang kakek tua itu. Salahkan otaknya yang justru tiba-tiba macet di saat-saat genting.

Mendesah pelan, gadis itu semakin merengut saat mendapati siapa yang meneleponnya.

_**Mom Calling...**_

Demi dewa Jashin yang dibenci Kakuzu-sensei, kenapa pula ibunya harus menelephon di saat seperti ini?

Naruto menekan tumbol _Answer_, dan menempelkan telinganya di _earpiece_ ponsel pintar itu.

"Moshi-moshi—"

_/Naru-chan! Kau dari mana saja? Kaa-san sudah mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi siang. Apa kau mengirim surat kepada kami, sayang? Awas saja kalau ternyata ini ulah si bocah bom itu!/, _cerocos ibu Naruto.

"Surat? Surat apa?", ujar Naruto bingung.

_/Urm, Kaa-san sulit menjelaskannya. Jika tanggal suratnya memang benar, berarti surat ini dibuat enam-puluh-dua-tahun lalu. Kertasnya memang sudah kuning dan kusam, tintanya juga sudah hampir pudar. Tapi yang membuat kami cemas adalah tulisannya yang benar-benar mirip dengan tulisan tangan Naru-chan../_

_**krsekkk... kresekkk...**_

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san?", panggil Naruto khawatir.

Suara ibunya dibalik sambungan telepon semakin tergerus suara berisik. Naruto hanya bisa menangkap beberapa kata yang diulang-ulang seperti _'tidak mungkin'_, _'surat'_, _'enam-puluh-dua-tahun'_ dan ibunya yang memanggil namanya dengan nada cemas. Hingga dua detik kemudian, suara nada sibuk terdngar di telinganya.

Naruto melihat layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, entah mengapa semua yang diakatakan ibunya begitu membuat hati Naruto tak tenang.

Surat aneh apa itu? Tidak mungkin Deidara mau repot-repot mengkusamkan kertas dan memalsukan tulisan tangan hanya untuk membuat orang tua mereka cemas, 'kan?

_**WOOSSHH!**_

Seolah Kami-sama memang berniat menyiksanya malam ini, angin kencang tiba-tiba memadamkan seluruh lilin di tempat itu.

Nasib yang sama juga menimpa seluruh lampu di Konoha.

Naruto bisa mendengar keluhan dan umpatan banyak orang di seberang sana, namun sama seperti halnya suara ibunya di sambungan telephon tadi, suara-suara itu terdengar semakin samar sampai akhirnya menghilang tanpa bekas.

Kini, kegelapan dan kesunyian total melingkupi Naruto. Hanya layar ponselnya saja yang masih menyala , tetapi cahaya redup dari benda itu tidak menghasilkan perbedaan yang berarti.

Panik dan ketakutan, bungsu Namikaze itu nekat mengambil langkah seribu menuju ke arah ia datang tadi.

Langkahnya terseok-seok melewati sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai salju tebal, meskipun ia yakin hujan salju tadi tidak begitu lebat.

"_SUMIMASEN_, APA ADA ORANG DISANA?!", teriak Naruto putus asa, namun hanya ada angin kencang yang membalasnya.

Kemana semua orang sebenarnya? Bukankah barusan tempat ini sangat ramai?

Hawa dingin di tempat itu semakin menjadi, tubuhnya yang semakin merinding kedinginan hingga menusuk tulang. Naruto tidak akan heran jika wajahnya kini sudah sepucat mayat dengan bibir membiru.

Gawat, dia bisa mati gara-gara kedinginan!

Dengan tangan gemetaran ia merapatkan mantel dan menutupi mulutnya dengan syal. Harapannya melambung begitu melihat cahaya berbentuk persegi empat yang ia yakini sebagai sebuah jendela.

Naruto berlari ke arah sumber cahaya itu, tetapi tanpa sengaja kaki Naruto terantuk sesuatu sehingga ia terjatuh ke depan dengan muka menyentuh tanah. Gadis itu berusaha bangun dengan susah payah, namun rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya membuat ia meringis dan menangis nyaris putus asa.

Apa si penghuni pondok atau siapapun bisa menyadari keberadaannya? Apa pada akhirnya ia benar-benar akan pergi kea lam baka dengan cara menyedihkan seperti ini?

"_Jangan pergi!"_

"Si-siapa?", sahut Naruto dengan nada lemah. Apa sekarang ia mulai berimajinasi lagi? Suara bariton seorang pria yang sama terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Jangan pergi!"_

"_Kumohon tetaplah di sisiku, Naru.."_

Saat kepalanya mulai terasa berkunang-kunang dan rasa kantuk berat melanda dirinya. Gadis pirang itu merasakan tubuhnya dibalik dengan lembut lalu digendong di bagian depan.

Dua tangan hangat dan kokoh merengkuh tubuhnya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

_**Pojok Author:**_  
Rena: Chi, napa ringtone hp Lu itu sih?  
kuchi: yang mana? lagu Sahabat Sejati—Sheila on 7 'kan emang kece  
Rena: Iyaaaa...*rolled eyes* tapi entar kita ketahuan dari zaman mana!  
kuchi: *speechless* 

_Percaya lah, kalo niat ngecengin brondong, pastikan selera musikmu sesuai dengan selera anak muda zaman sekarang. (Terutama kalau kamu anak semester 8, yang pedekate sama anak semester 2)._

**Lanjut?**

**Mau ngeflame lagi? Log in aja... :-P Buktikan Anda cukup punya nyali untuk berhadapan dengan author yang katanya jijay dan bi*** ini!**

**Mind to review, Minna?**

**kuchiharu out!**


End file.
